Conventional jack sense circuits may be used in plug-and-play solutions on computers and other systems to sense whether an audio jack should be configured as an output or an input depending on what a user has plugged into the jack (e.g., headphone driven load, line out driven load, a microphone input, etc.). Unfortunately, these conventional jack sense circuits may yield relatively large errors in measurement due to transistor mismatching and the use of open-loop architectures, for example. As illustrated by FIG. 1, a conventional jack sense circuit 10 may utilize a proportionally smaller jack sense driver 12 to mirror current provided by an output driver 14 to an output load 16 being measured. This output load 16 may be electrically coupled by an audio jack (not shown) and an ac coupling capacitor 18 to an output pad 20 of an integrated circuit containing the output and jack sense drivers. The mirrored current is provided from an output of the jack sense driver 12 to a string of internal resistors (R1, R2, R3 and R4) having fixed values. A control circuit 22 is also provided to sequentially connect nodes in the resistor string (i.e., voltage division taps) to a non-inverting input of a comparator 24. The inverting input of the comparator 24 is attached to the output pad 20 that is driven by the output driver 14. The control circuit 22 monitors a trip point at the output of the comparator 24 to thereby detect a resistance of the output load 16. Unfortunately, this conventional jack sense circuit 10 may have difficulty distinguishing between loads (e.g., headphones, microphones) having similar resistance characteristics. Additional jack sense circuits are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,366,577 to DiSanza et al. entitled “Programmable Analog Input/Output Integrated Circuit System,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, and in US 2004/0081099 to Patterson et al.